


Sweet Dreams

by sexy-captain-rexy (smolkatsudon)



Series: Sixth Constellation: Lover's Alignment [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Rae Sloane - Freeform, Romance, Valentine's Day, a curiosity towards each other really, not exactly lovers yet, some sort of feeling that Hux doesnt know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkatsudon/pseuds/sexy-captain-rexy
Summary: Hux never thought that yet another boring and meaningless Lover's Day would need to be spent in a horribly engineered jail cell with the most confusing and impossible to predict people in the Resistance: the supposed last Jedi Rey. Sure, most of the time he would be wondering whether or not his fate would be tilting towards life or death, but still, it's a day spent nonetheless.And he never thought that a day where he actually celebrated this holiday to a very minimal degree would come either.Maybe it's the effect that Rey had on him. Maybe she's the reason for whatever those weird butterflies in his stomach are.





	Sweet Dreams

To be very, _very_ honest, Hux would choose the grinding and sickening noises of a cruiser slowly crumbling to pieces in the vacuum of space and slowly hurdling him into the face of death. He’s heard it before, the shrieking of metal and cracking of material not meant to be snapped and bent, and he’s fully aware that only the rarest of noises could best the worst most horrible harbingers of doom known to _anyone_ who’s ever flown in outer space.

Something snaps in Hux’s mind and he grinds his teeth together quite audibly. This silence is just _unbearable_.

“Something on your mind?”

Hux turns with an intense glare towards the owner of the voice, meeting with hazel eyes framed in wildly strewn brown hair. He can see the rest of her hair pulled back into a messy half up and half down hairstyle, tumbling over her shoulders that turn the ends into small waves cut off shortly. She tilts her head to the side slightly, staring him back with a curiosity that rivalled his irritation.

Hux finds his voice again, turning away to face the ground of his makeshift cell again, grumbling a “nothing of your business” to the girl seated outside the boundaries of his cell. It’s not like there was much to say about the cell. A simple room carved into the stone wall with something like bench originating from the outcropping of stone that was left untouched. There’s nothing keeping him in but the girl, whatever powers she held that had Ren constantly on the lookout for Rey’s little brunette head, and the small fencing made up of some storage boxes from the Millenium Falcon.

He’s actually surprised that she hasn’t forcibly ripped open his mind yet so that she could find her answer. Perhaps it’s a Jedi-with-morals kind of thing.

He had heard the plans of what remained of the Resistance members, something about avoiding Canto Bight due to some large event, and how their location to drop him off would change to some other relatively neutral world. From there, Hux would be given back his homing beacon and left to wait if the First Order would come back for him.

They would, Hux tried to convince himself, the First Order knows how important Hux is to their cause…

Right?

Of course, of course. The First Order wouldn’t last a few months with Ren as leader without Hux himself as a commanding officer.

That’s a reassuring thought.

He breaks the chain of thoughts running through his head when he notices the girl shift in her seat. His blue eyes dart to the direction of the movement and he watches as Rey fiddles with something in her hands, something he can’t really see or recognize. Probably something the scavenger picked up somewhere, Hux reasons.

He returns to his silent but peaceful brooding, staring daggers into the cream walls as he lets his mind wander the loud whirring of his thoughts rather than dwell on the thickening silence that has his stomach churning strangely. He blames the food they give him for that feeling, but it’s been hours since his last meal so it _can’t_ be the food. But what else was there to make him feel so uncomfortable? The expectation of returning to the First Order only to witness its last moments before it crumbles in front of him? Only Ren would be to blame if that happened.

But that’s not what’s bothering him. At least, not at the moment. There’s something else that’s wrong. But what? Was it the date? Was there something connected to today’s date? Something he forgot?

“Hey! Rey!”

Great, more company. Hux grimaces when he hears the shoes stride closer and closer to his area, already sending any efforts of losing himself in his thoughts to a grinding halt. Looking up from the floor, he’s met with the brief sight of Poe Dameron popping his head from past the door frame. Hux meets eyes with him, frowns deeply, and then watches with a slight sense of victory when Poe looks away.

"Here, for today,” Poe says simply, stepping out from the hall and into the room. In his palm is a small box filled with little candies coloured in sickeningly bright shades. They range in size, increasing no larger than a medical pill yet not smaller than a small tablet. It’s candy, due to those colours and shapes.

They look absolutely horrendous, easily able to subdue his appetite for at least a few hours. Hux can barely keep his eyes on such _strange_ things.

“‘Today’?” Rey echoes, straightening her back so that she could peer into the box. Poe lowers the box so that it’s a decent ways away from her eyeline, letting her peer down onto the selection easily.

“Yeah, today’s that Lover’s Day thing,” Poe explains casually, blinking down at Rey. “Haven’t you heard of it?”

Hux scowls, who hasn’t?

“No, never heard about it.”

Right, count on the strange girl from the middle of nowhere Jakku to know nothing about the holiday— _today’s_ holiday. At least that’s one mystery solved.

“We don’t get much couples in the Resistance so no one gets to celebrate Lover’s Day.” The scruffy man scratches the back of his head as if he’s embarrassed or something. Hux doesn’t buy this strange act of innocence or whatever it is. Clearly, if Poe cared, he could do anything he wanted. “So it’s like this tradition that whoever has credits when this day rolls around goes out to buy candy for everyone. Most people don’t eat them, though, so we manage to feed everyone.”

Well, if every year the candy looked like _that_ , Hux would be actively avoiding Poe in order to never have to look at those rainbow coloured beans ever again.

“I see,” Rey answers with a slight hint of awe and interest. Her eyes move along the sea of shapes and Hux blinks at the amount of thought the girl is giving just for one piece.

Finally, as if hearing Hux’s silent complaints, Rey takes a single piece and pops it into her mouth, instantly brightening.

“It tastes sweet!” Her voice is edged with pure enthusiasm, something Hux can’t understand or even begin to imagine could come from such a simple treat. _Really_ , this Rey girl is just an immature and young child.

“Then you can take some more, if you want,” Poe offers, shaking the small box. Hux rolls his eyes at the action meant to entice Rey to take more.

“No, it’s fine. You can give the rest to the others,” Rey assures quickly and flusteredly, waving her hands wildly before her.

“Take some,” Poe urges with a little more force. “There’ll be plenty of extras sine there aren’t any, well, members around.”

Hux catches the glare sent his way from the corner of his eyes before he hears Rey hum. He turns slightly to see Rey reaching into the box and taking a few into her hand. Poe says no more before he turns and marches out the door. He gives one final goodbye to the cell guard, bidding her farewell until the next meal time or whenever they leave, whichever came first.

“Would you like one?” comes a voice suddenly again. Hux turns to Rey and feels his face crinkle with slight disgust at the strange treat.

“I’d rather not.” His voice sounds like it’s just dripping in venom and Rey doesn’t seem to like it one bit.

“One won’t kill you, you know,” Rey argues, popping another into her mouth. There are three left in her palm now.

“Are you sure about that?” Hux inquires, feeling his tone lower at the challenge that’s leaving his lips. But Rey doesn’t really take the challenge, simply opting to roll her eyes at Hux’s scalding words.

“Come on, take one,” Rey offers, holding out her hand over the storage boxes to Hux’ figure past the grey blocks.

Hux glances down at the hand and then back to her face before returning back to her hand. He doesn’t exactly _want_ to take one, but oddly enough, a piece of him does want to. Sure, it could be as dangerous as he’s painting it to be and that Rey could just be in on the plan, knowing which candy meant death and which meant sugary sweet, but that can’t be completely possible, right?

Then again, dying with her in his sights couldn’t be too bad.

He quickly shoves that one thought away before hesitantly reaching out with his hand. He can see his palm resting above hers, clearly much paler than her sun kissed skin, and a small voice inside his head wondered how long she was on Jakku for. Her whole life? Parts of it? Only a few months or weeks?

Not wanting to delve any further into his increasingly annoying thoughts, Hux picks a random treat and retracts his arm. Gingerly, he puts the candy into his mouth, testing the flavour with a soft bite down onto the hard exterior. The taste of the piece isn’t… bad. It's not horrible but he sure has tasted better.

It’s still a surprise that it tastes edible.

“How is it?” Rey’s voice floats into the air again and Hux glances at her.

“Not bad,” he answers thoughtfully, gnawing at the shrinking piece before it finally dissipates.

Disappointment rumbles through his veins but he quickly catches those rampant feelings before shoving them into a far away box in his mind. He didn’t need to be feeling this and neither will this help with anything in the future. Whatever he’s thinking or feeling now needed to be destroyed. But…

“Here, take the last one then. I don’t think you have these in the First Order.”

He doesn’t even remember answering that suggestion with his arm raised and palm open. When he comes to, as if he blanked out of reality, in his palm is a small candy coloured in a solid pastel pink. He stares for a moment longer before he pops it into his mouth without another thought.

The candy isn’t _that_ bad, but he knows that if this were the same man strolling along the halls of the First Order fleet, he would’ve spat the candy to the floor. It’s not _bad_ but it isn’t something very good either. There’s nothing to like about the awful and too sweet flavour, but there’s a another part to this snack and Hux can’t help but wonder if it’s because it came from _her_ that he could tolerate it.

He briefly remembers a time when he was still young and learning from his father about the First Order business and when Rae was still around. As she seemed to hold a soft spot for him, he often ate with her, seeing as he had no other friends anyway. The food served to them wasn’t horrible, it’s just that it’s not something Hux ever thought he’d enjoy eating everyday. But something always made it bearable.

Rae mentioned once that it could be because of the company. She enjoyed her food because Hux was there and so judging by that logic, perhaps he’s giving the candy offered to him by Rey much more credit that it deserves. He doesn’t know for certain. Perhaps no one does. Rae was probably spinning a lie to understand her own confusion about the enjoyment of certain things.

Maybe that’s what Hux needs: a lie to help him figure out what was wrong with him and why it had something to do with Rey.

Hux sighs heavily at this thought. Left with nothing better to do, he pulls himself onto the rock bench and lays his head onto his arm.

“You’re sleeping? Now?” Rey’s voice is incredulous to say the least.

“Yes.”

“Well, then I guess good night. I’ll wake you when we’re ready to leave.”

The way Rey says “we” tugs on something within him even though he knows for sure that it does not include him. Still, it’s nice thought: himself and her, even though it’s impossible. _That_ thought tugs a little more at his heart and he begrudgingly lets his eyelids drop to bring about a darkness that seems to mimic the emptiness of space and the doom of losing yourself to the world above worlds. Sleeping now would mean less time to memorize the way Rey looks at him.

And that’s good, he promises to himself, avoiding any attachment to the girl he might one day need to kill.

Hux sighs out that depressing thought and forcibly brings about the curtains to end the accursed Lover’s Day that seems to come and go every year with it’s stale promises and empty hopes.


End file.
